Measurement of temperature of the human body is necessary for the health protection of the human body because the enzyme actions of human body must be performed at a desired temperature level so as to have a high efficiency and to retain the health of human body. If the temperature of the human body is out of control, then the health of the body will easy get disease. Thereby it is important to have the information of the body temperature by using a thermometer.
In one prior art, U. S. Pat. No. 5,829,878, a processing unit is used to actuate a backlight plate to illuminate a display unit of a thermometer so that the use can easily views the measured temperature value. When the measured temperature is over a normal value, a colored light is displayed. However in this prior art, the backlight is emitted after the measurement is complete. Thereby in measurement, the thermometer is placed below the ear or axilla so that the user cannot see the temperature value directly. Thus, in the measuring process, the user cannot adjust whether the temperature value is within a normal value. It is not a personalized design. Thereby a novel design is necessary.